


Pancakes and a Milkshake

by Swan3ills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), dragon queen - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Girl Penis, Mommy Kink, porn without a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan3ills/pseuds/Swan3ills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen is having her beauty sleep when a deliciously sweet scent wakes her from her slumber. A mysterious person has broken into her home to make her PANCAKES and she must find out who dared interrupt her rest, but what she finds leaves her speechless for a moment, as she comes to find none other than Maleficent making breakfast for her, for her *babygirl*, and kinky games ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anon ask in tumblr requested me for a Mommy!Maleficent and a Babygirl!Regina kinky fic, so here goes.

It was a warm Sunday morning in Storybrooke when Regina woke up to the sweet whiff of vanilla. She stretched lazily on her bed, yawning as she did so, and licked her lips, almost savoring the taste of the stimulating aroma in the air _—Pancakes?_  She asked herself, and then sat up abruptly.

Henry had stayed with Emma at the Charming’s, there was no one else home with her, so how come her house was infused with the sweet and buttery aroma?

Regina climbed down the stairs as she made her way to the kitchen—the source of her reason to wake up earlier than usual on a Sunday, but the sudden noise of the blender startled her, making her gasp and reveal her presence to the intruder, who didn’t even flinch.

“Maleficent?” Regina said after recognizing the feminine shape.

Her back to Regina, the older woman was wearing one of the Mayor’s aprons; a white cotton, dress style one. And from her standing position, Regina had the most mesmerizing view of the naughty ensemble her older friend had put on. She was wearing only lingerie under that classical apron: black stockings, purple garters coming from a black lace belt, and tiny accent diamonds in the string of the thong did a good job in capturing Regina’s gaze and making her lick her lips once more—but this time for the new craving she felt.

Maleficent gracefully turned to see the  _hungry child_  waiting by the entrance, smirked at meeting with eyes glowing with desire, and plump, ruby lips parted to speak.

“Breakfast is ready, my little Queen.” There was mischief in Mal’s voice and Regina remembered their games in the castle, so many years ago, and felt the rise of heat and desire make her body burn and her core tingle.

“Making yourself at home, why am I not surprised?” Regina tried to be snarky.

She was nervous,  _it had been so long…_  and she felt it was a little silly to play like this when she was all grown-up.  _The Mayor of Storybrooke, playing babygirl with the Dragon?_ She was hesitant. But Henry wasn’t home, and wouldn’t be for the next long hours; she had time… _she could play,_  and this would stay between them—as always.

“Well, you know  _Mommy;_  I need no invitation to come home,” Maleficent winked as she finished placing the strawberries on a side, drizzled some honey over the pancakes, and strutted toward Regina and past her, carrying the small plate with the meal.

“Come sit by the table, honey, so I can properly feed my baby.”

Regina chewed on her lower lip as she followed behind the tall woman, her eyes finding it difficult to look away from the almost completely bare bottom as they walked, until Maleficent pulled a chair for her and she complied to sit down at the table, looking at the dessert before her.

“Mmm…” Regina hummed in appreciation at  _both_  of her treats this Sunday morning.

Maleficent bent down, her supple bossom coming to eye-level with her _little one,_  as she tied a big napkin around her babygirl’s neck, improvising a bib. Regina was about to protest when Maleficent held up her index finger and “ah-ah,” her.

“Behave, sweetheart. We don’t want things to get… messy.”

“Sorry, mommy,” Regina responded shyly, face flushed in pink as she watched Maleficent cut the food for her.

“Open up, baby,” Mal ordered as she brought the fork with a small triangle of buttermilk pancake closer to Regina’s mouth, “Good girl,” she praised her after each bite. And then came a strawberry, but this hadn’t been cut into smaller pieces. “Open bigger,” Maleficent held the vibrant red fruit in her long fingers, dipped it in the remaining honey in a small tray, and finally brought it to Regina’s mouth.

“Yes, mommy.” Regina opened her mouth wider. Maleficent rolled the strawberry across Regina’s lips, smearing some of that honey over them, and, slowly, pushed the fruit inside her mouth—well, half of it.

“Bite,” the mature woman commanded, and as Regina bit into the strawberry, its juice poured down her chin; a naughty drop trailing down her neck and into the napkin protecting her silk pajamas.

Maleficent put the remaining piece of fruit back on the plate, and with her tongue she licked the path the errant drop had traveled, starting from Regina’s neck, moving to her jaw, kissing at the chin, and then rolling the tip of her own tongue across the strawberry and honey-flavored lips.

“Mmm,” both women moaned this time; Regina enjoying the sensuality of their kiss; Maleficent savoring the sweetness of her treat.

“Mommy, I’m thirsty,” Regina said with innocent voice, though her eyes did nothing to hide the mischief in her request. Her eyes fixed on Maleficent’s bountiful chest, which she could see were bra-less under the thin layer of her apron, rosy nipples poking through the fabric.

“Oh, I almost forgot your milkshake, I’m sorry, honey, let me bring it from the kitchen.” Her _Mother_  was about to walk away when Regina caught one of the drooping strings from behind the apron, pulled it, making the bow at the back come undone and the apron to hang loose.

“You’re a bad girl, Regina,” Maleficent said as she turned around again.

Ignoring her, Regina clasped her fingers and in a swirl of purple smoke the apron was fully gone.

“The worst…  _Mommy,_ ” Regina said as she rose from the table, rebelliously.

“I’m afraid I’ve no other option than to punish you, you naughty girl,” Maleficent continued, watching as Regina came to her side, removing the improvised bib from around her neck. “Don’t you even dare,” Maleficent shot her a stern glare, but Regina disobeyed and tossed the napkin to the floor, daringly—yes her babygirl was challenging her.

“If you must,” Regina licked her lips as she drank in the image of the tall blonde standing before her—even taller with the high heels she was wearing. She really towered over Regina like this; the mature lady looked ravishing, Regina continued leering at the semi-nude body.

“Indeed I must,” Maleficent licked her ruby lips this time, used her magic to transport them to Regina’s bedroom, and sat on the king-sized bed. “Come here, you naughty, little thing,” she patted her lap, indicating where the mischievous girl was to lie.

Regina grinned as she was bent over Maleficent’s lap, and shivered when her Mommy pulled down her pajama pants to reveal her naked, peachy bum.

“Bad, bad girl,” Maleficent said before giving her a spank, leaving a very faint blush on Regina’s butt after her hand. Regina groaned, felt her core tingle, and grew much more aroused. She next felt Maleficent’s hand caress over where it mildly hurt, soothing the hot, stingy sensation with the softness of her palm.

“Mmm,” the brunette moaned softly and then felt Maleficent’s middle finger, slip in between her cheeks, teasing her puckered entrance and making her squirm in her lap at feeling the fingertip circle around her anus.

“Mal,” Regina gasped, face-flushed.

“Too soon, sweetheart?” Maleficent asked. She then moved her finger a little lower and met with Regina’s wetness. “Perhaps not as soon, it appears,” she smirked with content and showed Regina her own juices in her fingers. “See how wet you are already?” the blonde said almost accusingly, “such a bad girl you are, Regina,” the older woman finished with licking the dew off her fingers.

Regina’s pupils widened in lust, her lips parted at the sensuality in that sight, and felt she couldn’t continue with _just_ foreplay for much longer. “I’m sorry, mommy, I deserve to be punished. Please,  _please,_ punish me.”

Maleficent’s eyes flickered green with magic. “I like you begging. Do it again,” she ordered.

“Maleficent, please, I beg you… fuck me like I deserve.”

In the blink of an eye, Maleficent now had her pinned down on bed, belly down, and Regina grabbed onto one of the pillows in her bed—she knew she would need it, and took a deep breath, as if to prepare herself.

Maleficent moved Regina’s hair to the side so she could attack her neck, sucking hard enough on her flesh to leave a hickey near her pulse point; she would be marking _her property_  so anyone else who might desire to share the bed with Regina, would learn her babygirl already had someone providing for her needs. She sealed the bruise with magic; no one but Maleficent would be able to vanish the branding with any magic. Regina would have to keep wearing her scarves for as long as Mal considered her punishment fitted.

Maleficent continued sucking and nipping from Regina’s neck and to the shoulder, while her finger teased her clit, circling and flicking the bundle of nerves to make her even more wet. Her finger slipped again, down her slit, and Regina was so slick, Maleficent groaned this time in pleasure, wanting to fuck her mercilessly.

The Dragon woman went to kneel behind Regina, used her hands to lift her hips and placed a pillow under her pelvis for cushion and to rise her a little. The bedroom was heavy with the scent of sex and Maleficent needed a taste. 

“Since I’ve already fed you, darling, it’s only fit you now become  _my_  meal,” the older woman said before bringing her face to Regina’s sex, licking, savoring–indulging in the taste of her little Queen.

Regina groaned in pleasure as Maleficent  _devoured_  her; sticking her tongue inside the source of her wetness and pulling out to go torture the clit with the tip of her tongue; flicking, circling, and pressing against that small bud that sent the biggest waves of pleasure all through Regina’s body.

“Ahhh, yesssss… fuuuuck,” Regina was a panting mess, muffling some of her louder cries in the pillow she would bite from time to time.

She felt it again, but it was Maleficent’s tongue this time teasing her tight hole, licking around and poking lightly at the entrance. Regina groaned, and then two long, slender fingers pushed inside her cunt, taking her by surprise. “Mam-Maleficent!” the brunette cried out, and it encouraged the older woman to pump harder inside her, drawing her fingers to stimulate her g-spot, making the petite body on bed, tremble with her ministrations.

Her spare hand went to play with Regina’s clit now, stroking the hood in between index and middle fingers, evoking a guttural groan from Regina. “That’s it, babygirl, cum for mommy,” Maleficent’s voice was sweet as honey—quite the contrast from the intent of her fingers, which were now fucking her much harder; twisting, pushing and pulling inside her until Regina’s toes curled from the intensity of her orgasm, and she screamed Mal’s name in abandon.

After Regina’s ragged breath became more steady, Maleficent kissed her lips and asked her “how are you feeling, babygirl?” to which Regina responded with a raspy voice “I think,” she breathed, “I’ve learned the lesson, mama,” she turned to lie on her side so she could face Maleficent better, “that I mustn’t challenge you.”

“Good girl,” Maleficent stroked her damp, sweaty hair and tucked it behind her ear. “You’re lucky I was feeling compassionate, or I would’ve fucked your sorry little ass until you cried for mercy, and I wouldn’t have done it with my fingers,” Maleficent smiled a toothy grin of malice.

Regina felt a new wave of heat in her body. “You don’t say…” she quirked an eyebrow naughtily at her old friend.

Maleficent picked up on the hint of interest and her lips parted. “Don’t you just love magic, my little sex beast,” the blonde lady said as she took Regina’s hand and guided it to her crotch, to rub her sex through the lacey fabric of her black thong.

“Indeed I do,” Regina responded as she touched Maleficent. Her hand glowed purple with magic momentarily and then she felt a _bulge_ meet her hand; something had  _grown_  inside her friend’s underwear.

“Do we have time?” The blonde woman asked.

“We have more than enough.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is my headcanon Mal is a creature that can change sex if she so pleases: fluid. I apologize if anyone finds offense in her being able to summon a penis.

Maleficent smirked when Regina assured her they had _more than enough time_ for playing, “I think you were thirsty a little earlier, didn’t you mention?” A glint of lewdness in her eyes told Regina what was expected from her this moment. 

“M-hmn,” the brunette responded with a deep moan at the same time her tongue licked across her lips.

The older woman rolled to lie on her back. Regina crawled like a kitten to her side, purring softly as she did so, then dragged her manicured nails down Maleficent’s flat belly. She stopped when she met with the waistband of lacy panties, her hand slipping inside again, but this time to pull out from them the thick, hardened cock she had conjured with magic for her Mistress.

Regina grabbed the hardness firmly, Maleficent grunting as she felt fingers tighten around her shaft, twitched her hips lightly in bed and bit on her lower lip, watching as her _pet_ began lowering her head to bring her mouth close to her phallus. 

“Show me how you worship, pussycat,” Maleficent commanded. 

Regina’s thumb stroked the pink head of the member as she opened her mouth and let her tongue come out to have a first taste, licking the tip while her hand worked the shaft with long, slow moves to make it fully engorge.

“Ahhhh _…. Yes,_ baby. Like that, mmm…” Maleficent moaned in pleasure, her face flushing pink with the arousal.

The younger woman then put it inside her mouth, began suckling with a thirst that couldn’t be quenched, eating Maleficent’s cock with eagerness, and as her left hand massaged the conjured appendage, her right moved to assault Maleficent’s wet pussy.

The blonde woman groaned as she felt two fingers invade her cunt, pushing inside her while the brunette head moved up and down as Regina blew her cock, making her vision blur,and her muscles contract, bringing her _so_ close to cum it was maddening. Maleficent grabbed a fistful of raven tresses and pulled on Regina’s hair to make her stop before it was too late.

The younger sorceress looked at her Mistress with a look sheer of desire as a stray drop of pre-cum rolled down a side of her chin.

“That’s enough, Regina. Save some for your sweet ass,” the woman ordered. “I want to fill you up.”

“But, but I love the taste of your cum, Mal… _Please?_ ” The petite woman pleaded. She wanted to have her Mistress explode in her mouth.

“ON YOUR FOUR,” Maleficent was sharp.

Regina shivered when Maleficent growled the command, so she obeyed, slowly getting on her knees and balancing her weight in her hands as she prepared for Maleficent to come take her from behind, still wearing the blouse of her silken pajamas, only bare from the waist down.

Maleficent leaned onto her, pressing her big, naked breasts sensually to Regina’s back; moved a hand over the silky fabric to cup at Regina’s breast and teased her nipple in between thumb and index finger, causing her little Queen to moan deliciously. After the soft, long moan, Maleficent used her spare hand to guide her cock, brushing the head against Regina’s clit first, getting her motivated, and then rubbed it up her wet slit, teasing her entrance, and suddenly pushed into her cunt and pulled out just as unannounced. Regina groaned loudly, loving the mixed pain with the delicious invasion and Maleficent continued to tease her, lubing her cock with Regina's juices as she rubbed her shaft against the wetness.

Her Mistress did it again; penetrated her pussy with her hard cock, only this time she also pushed a slender finger into her _little_ hole. 

“Let’s make this enjoyable, my little one,” the older woman said to her.

Maleficent began fucking her pussy slowly while her index finger also moved inside Regina's ass to help her stretch gently. It had been such a long time since Regina had taken it from behind, she could tell, and didn’t want her hurting. Well, maybe just a little. She paused to lubricate that tight hole better, squeezing some lube over Regina’s ass and to her hand eager to defile it; then pushed her middle finger into Regina as she _double_ fucked her again, still making gentle moves so not to have either of them come too soon or cause more pain than was enjoyable. And added a second finger.

“My, my… It looks like you’re ready to be _stuffed,”_ Maleficent sing-sang when it became more roomy inside Regina's butt.

“ _Please…_ Just  fuck me in the ass already, my dear Maleficent.”

With a grin in her face, the dragon lady pulled her cock out of Regina’s pussy, generously covered in her fluids, added a little more lube in case needed and pushed the tip into Regina’s puckered entrance. Regina growled this time; Maleficent’s cock was much thicker than two fingers and she felt it was a little painful, but it was a  _good_ kind of discomfort she welcomed.

“Yessss,” Regina groaned, "More," and Maleficent felt confident she could fuck her like a rag doll, so she pushed deeper, getting a third of her length into Regina’s body.

“Ahhh,” the brunette woman panted as she felt the invasion, bit her lip and held onto the bed sheets tighter, readying herself for what was sure to come.

“Aren’t you a dirty girl, Regina,” it wasn’t a question.

“Yes Mistress,” Regina nodded.

“Good girl. Now touch yourself while I fuck you.”

Maleficent pulled back, but didn’t pull out, and then pushed inside her again, this time going farther, making Regina groan and her body tremble. Regina squirmed as Maleficent thrust deeper, faster, and very soon she found herself unable to muffle her cries as the other woman continued slamming her pelvis against her buttcheeks, her phallus ramming into her more quickly. Soon Regina was coming and so was Maleficent, feeling the wave of pleasure come crashing through their body like a thunder.

Regina collapsed in bed, face down to her pillows, which she had to bite as Maleficent gave her the last thrust that made them reach orgasm. Maleficent felt her own load be unleashed inside Regina, filling her with her every drop of warm cum she had. She didn’t pull out immediately, though she was spent, and crumbled atop the smaller woman's body.

Mal kissed her nape, her shoulder, and whispered “You have been amazing, my dear friend,” into her ear, then slowly pulled out of her. And after Maleficent moved to lie by her side again, Regina turned and sought her plump, red lips. They kissed passionately, using tongues in their sloppy smooching, but then heard the doorbell.

“Henry!” Regina realized it was time for him to be home. Time sure did run fast when spent doing something quite so enjoyable.

“I will be visiting you soon again, my sweet, naughty girl.” Maleficent gave her a last, long kiss before poofing away.

Regina used her own magic to make herself look like she was fresh out of the shower, went downstairs in a bath robe, and opened the door to greet her son… and Emma, whom had brought him home.

Emma’s jaw dropped a little, stunned at the image. Regina was glowing, but then frowned when she noticed the hickey in her neck as the brunette woman leaned down a little to return her son’s hug.

 _So that’s why she glows,_ Emma was slightly (a lot) upset, but it was none of her business. And it didn’t make sense because she could swear she had just seen Robin with Roland in the ice cream shop when she went there with Henry before taking him home. _What the hell?!_

“Thank you for bringing him home, Emma,” Regina beamed at her, oddly cheerful. Maybe not as _odd_ if her guessing was right: Regina had just had sex- GREAT sex. But with whom, she wondered and couldn't help feeling curious and a tad jealous.

“No prob,” Emma replied dryly. “So… did you have a good weekend?” The blonde tried to start a conversation. They were friends now, weren’t they? It was only normal to ask. Yeah. Whatever.

“ _Oh_ , that I did,” Regina replied with so much satisfaction, it was like a slap in the face. “A _very_ good weekend…” Regina lingered on the thought of she and Maleficent just moments earlier. “And you?”

“It was good, too. Glad I got to spend time with the kid,” the blonde smiled halfheartedly. “Okay. So… have a good day,” she added before leaving.

 _Already have,_ Regina thought, but just smiled amicably.

“You, too, Miss Swan.”

 


End file.
